


Various Storms and Saints

by crystalkei



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from tumblr prompts I've received. All in different universes: canon, modern, etc. Mostly bellarke, a few minty, some more general. Some were meant to be three sentence fics so they are very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Occasionally to kickstart my writing I ask for prompts on tumblr. This is where I'm dumping them all. You can follow me and prompt me when I ask for them on tumblr at cupcakesandtv.tumblr.com .

Bellamy placed the gallon of milk on the belt (2% because she kept saying he was going to die if he kept drinking whole milk. That seemed fake, but relationships required compromise.) A bag of Reese’s Peanut Butter cups, two pints of Chunky Monkey, a package of steaks, a bag of plums, and a box of tampons all followed the gallon of milk up to the cashier who looked like he  _might_  be 17. Maybe. 

“Do you have your rewards card?” the kid asked with dead eyes. Bellamy handed him his keychain and the cashier scanned it before handing him back his keys. “PMSing?” the kid said under his breath as he pulled the box of tampons across the scanner. 

“Hey pal, ya ever had a girlfriend?” Bellamy asked dryly. “I’m guessing not yet. At least not one that’s let you get your dick wet. Okay maybe you’re not into girls. But maybe you have a sister? Or a mom? Tampons aren’t something to be embarrassed about. They’re sticks of plastic or cardboard with cotton to help make your girlfriend, sister, or mother’s life just a little easier while she’s bleeding out. It’s just being a good natured human being to pick up the box of tampons when your girlfriend or mother or sister puts it on the fucking grocery list.”  

The cashier just stared at Bellamy looking thoroughly chastised. An older woman walked up behind the cashier and pat the kid’s shoulder. “Finish ringing the smart man up, Jordan,” she said. It snapped young Jordan out of his stupor and he continued ringing up the items, and finishing checking Bellamy out. “He’s not wrong, you know, and he’s probably getting laid tonight,” Bellamy overheard the older cashier say as he took his bags and headed for the door.

–

“I didn’t put Reese’s on the list,” Clarke said as she helped unpack the bags.   
  
“I know, but I figured if you need the tampons, you’d need the peanut butter cups,” he said shutting the fridge and leaning against it. She stood in front of him and put her hands under his shirt, scratching at the skin of his abs before leaning up to kiss him.

“Best boyfriend ever,” she said in between kisses.

“Yeah, I know.” She started to pull him towards the bedroom without breaking contact, her lips still sliding over his. “I’ll get a towel.”   
  
“I’ll get a condom,” she said. The lady at the grocery store wasn’t wrong. He was definitely getting laid tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bellarke/ strip club

“So I met our new neighbors,” Clarke said over her cereal bowl. “You’ll never believe this, but they work at Hard Bodies. She’s the costume designer and he’s a bouncer.” 

Bellamy choked on his toast. “The strip club?” he managed to get out around the crumbs in his mouth. 

“Yeah,” Clarke said her eyes bright. “They’re married and apparently the strip club has great health insurance. He wanted to work in law enforcement but had a record and she graduated from fashion school and it’s her first job.”   
  
“Well okay.” Bellamy nodded, rethinking everything he assumed about people who worked at strip clubs. “I didn’t even know they needed costume designers, I just assumed…”   
  
“She dropped this bag of beads from Hobby Lobby in the hallway and I helped her pick them up, that’s how I heard all about it.”   
  
“And they shop at Hobby Lobby, wow.” 

“Where else would you find all those beads?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Minty/ I like the way you smell

“I like the way you smell,” Miller said to Monty with a goofy grin as he leaned his head against the booth in the bar. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll take him home,” Bellamy said as he started to stand up.  
  
Monty waved his hand. “Are you kidding? I’ll take him home, I’ve never seen him so…honest.” 

“You kind of smell like toothpaste, that sounds bad, but really nice toothpaste,” MIller said as his head lolled in the direction of Monty’s shoulder.   
  
“You sure?” Bellamy asked as Clarke walked up.   
  
“Hi Clarke.” Miller waved and then turned back to Monty. “Clarke and Bellamy are moving in together, have you heard? They’ve been apartment shopping and Bellamy is mad because Clarke said she’ll pitch in more of the rent because she makes more money. Blake claims he’s not threatened by her making more money as a hot shot doctor, but coming from where he comes from and being an adjunct, he gets all worried that she looks down on him.”   
  
“Well, I guess if we ever needed couples therapy, we could just get Miller drunk, huh?” Clarke gave Bellamy a knowing look and Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Okay, yeah, I’m going to take you home, Nathan,” Monty said pushing on his side to get him out of the booth. “You guys should talk.”   
  
“You’re the only person allowed to call me Nathan and that’s mostly because you’re cute. And you smell like mint toothpaste.” Miller leaned on Monty, putting his arm around his shoulder. Monty laughed.   
  
“You’re cute, too, especially right now.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bellarke/ Your brownies are shit Helen

“You want 100% PTA participation but you continue to let Helen bake the brownies, have you ever had Helen’s brownies? I don’t mean have you ever bought one out of pity and handed it to your kid to eat, have you ever put one in your mouth?” Clarke practically shouted at Carol, the PTA president. 

Octavia smacked a hand against her forehead. She needed to move to a new neighborhood to avoid being painted with the same brush as her sister-in-law. Her kid was barely starting kindergarten and the PTA president was already going to blackball her by association. Octavia looked to Bellamy hoping he would reel Clarke in. 

“I have, Carol,” Bellamy said, angry arms waving. “I’ve tried Helen’s brownies and they are shit. Like did she watch  _The Help_  and get inspired to add actual human shit to her brownies for the bake sale? It’s embarrassing and I don’t want to be associated with this PTA if you’re banking on Helen’s brownies.” 

Octavia cringed. She needed to find a new house, like yesterday. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bellarke/ What do you mean it doesn't fit?

Raven and Octavia came into the apartment, laden with groceries. They dropped the bags and started to put the food away when they heard the moaning. Octavia looked at Raven, eyes wide. “We have to get out of here.”   
  
“You mean you have to get out of here, I’m gonna peek.” She waggled her eyebrows and Octavia shuddered as Clarke could be heard definitely reaching another kind of peak.  
  
“That’s so wrong, Raven!” Octavia whispered.   
  
“I’m not related to either of them, so it’s not  _that_  wrong. Plus, it’s the middle of the day. They knew we were coming over. They should have locked the door.” 

“What do you mean it doesn’t fit?” Bellamy shouted, causing Raven to cover her mouth to stop the laugh from escaping. Octavia closed her eyes tightly. “The jeweler said it was a size six.”   
  
“Maybe this is some kind of sign?” Clarke’s voice filtered through the closed bedroom door. Now Octavia was shaking her head and Raven was biting her hand to stop from giggling. 

“I spent way too much on that goddamn engagement ring, the least they can do is size it properly!” 

Both women outside the door gasped. Raven pushed open the door and found a naked Bellamy, with a hand on his hip, poring over a receipt from the jewelery store in the mall while a naked Clarke knelt on the bed trying to push the ring on her finger. They both looked up completely unfazed by the interruption. 

“Didn’t you used to date a guy that worked at Norman’s in the mall? I gotta get this taken care of,” Bellamy said to Octavia who had her eyes closed tight.   
  
“Congrats you two, how about you put some clothes on so we can go buy you kids some champagne?” Raven smiled wide and Clarke huffed. 

“No, we’re going right to the mall to get this thing fixed. I’m not going anywhere else until I can get it on my finger.” 

“Most romantic couple I know, off to fight the sleazy jewelry guys at the mall,” Raven responded dryly. Both Clarke and Bellamy glared at her as Octavia dragged her out of the room. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bellarke/ We're in different cars in stop and go traffic and I notice someone in another car shouting harassing things at you

“Hey,” Clarke shouted at teenagers in the Nissan Cube next to her. They’ve been making crude gestures and shouting nasty things at her for over a mile and she was so over it. “I’m just going to take down your license plate number, call my friend at the police station, and let your mothers know they need to ground you.”   
  
The asshole kids continued, her comments only spurning on their laughter. The road she was on went from a toll road to a regular thoroughfare and they’d hit the light at the end. It was red and with this traffic, it would stay red for another two minutes. (Every time she got stuck in a jam like this she dreamed of renting a different apartment much closer to the gallery but since she was at the bottom of the food chain there and refused to take any of her parents’ offered cash, she would continue to live in the boondocks. Her commute would continue to be hellish.)   
  
Her windows would have been rolled up if her AC hadn’t broken last week so it was listen to the shits taunt her or die of heat exhaustion so she suffered and turned her music up louder. The light was still red, but the shits stopped. She saw their eyes get wide and then she saw a man with dark curls and a baseball bat walking between a couple of cars. He slapped the bat against his free hand a couple of times and said something to the teenagers that she couldn’t hear. They promptly rolled up their windows as he tapped the side of the car gently with the bat.   
  
The man turned to her, leaned over her passenger side window and smiled. “I live on the third floor, you live on the second, I hope you don’t mind that I shut them up. I’m sure you could do it yourself but you probably had a rough day and didn’t want to bother.” She recognized his freckles and his disarming grin from the elevator once or twice.   
  
“Yeah, turns out the threats to call their mothers weren’t well received,” she said feeling a little embarrassed. “What you’d say to them?”

“Nothing,” he answered with a shrug, clearly lying. “I’m Bellamy and this traffic has been brutal, I already called ahead for Chinese takeout from the place on 3rd. You want some?”

“Yeah, okay, whenever we get out of this hell.” She laughed at the absurdity of the situation. “I’m Clarke, by the way.” People started to honk and the Nissan Cube took off quickly.   
  
“See you at home, Clarke,” Bellamy said with a wink, walking back to his car. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Minty/ Minor car crash

Monty checked his mirrors, putting his arm across the back of the passenger seat, he checked behind him before pulling out. The car stopped abruptly with a thud causing him to cringe.   
  
“If you didn’t want me to leave, you could have just asked me to stay,” Miller said as he met him outside of the cars. “You think Raven will give us a deal on couples bumper repair?”

Monty gulped. “Couples? As in… we are a couple?”

“Well it’s a better story to tell people my boyfriend backed into me than some dude I went on three dates with.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bellarke/ Clarke complains to Lexa about Bellamy

“She went on and on about love is weakness.” Clarke was unloading a lot of feelings and wasn’t exactly being tactful nor watching what she said and Bellamy was making too many connections as she rambled on. He tried to steer himself away from that particular comment because it was clear Clarke was trying to figure all of her own shit out and maybe didn’t even realize what she’d said. “And you have to do this and this to be a good leader.”   
  
Clarke lifted her eyes to the ceiling of the tent, huffed, and threw up her hands. 

“So even before she left us for dead, she wasn’t exactly fun, huh?”

“She had her moments,” Clarke said with a shrug. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bellarke/ ITS TIME FOR THE SCHOOL DANCE AND CLARKE IS CHARPERONING AND BELLAMY IS THE BROODY DJ WHO IS ONLY DJING THIS BECAUSE HE NEEDS MONEY

“You’re very bad at this,” she said handing Bellamy some punch. 

“Some of us have a shit ton of student loan debt and have to take odd jobs to keep our sisters in college.” Bellamy took a drink from the plastic cup and then made a face. “The kids have spiked the punch, go handle that, Ms. Griffin.” 

“DJ Blake,” she started and he glared. He’d already told her three times to stop calling him that. Bellamy was sure the middle schoolers would turn it into a meme by Monday morning and he didn’t want to face his first period history class with that hanging over his head (or smartboard.) “I put some vodka in  _our_  cups. We deserve it. I’ve already seen Caden Page and Nevaeh Smith dry humping behind the bleachers.” 

Bellamy snorted. “Bet that was fun to break up.”   
  
“After this, we’re going back to my place and having real grown up sex to make me forget this night ever happened.” Clarke said it too loudly as the music faded and a couple of seventh graders stared at her in shock. 

Clarke covered her mouth and Bellamy turned up a One Direction song and hoped the seventh graders would be distracted.   
  
“One more hour, then we’re free to spend the rest of the weekend naked and watching Netflix, okay?” he said in her ear, hoping to avoid scarring anymore children. Clarke sighed.   
  
“Yeah, one more hour.” 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bellarke/ secret admirer letters

Clarke handed Bellamy the scrap of paper that held the watch schedule on it. He read over it again before his eyes caught on something at the bottom, where Clarke had written notes about switching some people up, she’d jotted a triangle with a heart inside of it. Something shook loose in Bellamy’s memory. 

“Hey, what’s this?” he asked pointing to the doodle. 

“Sorry, it’s just a little symbol I write by my name sometimes,” she smiled to herself. “I’ve been doing it for years, I came up with it when I was eight, I thought if I were going to be a famous painter, I’d need something to authenticate my signature.” She giggled. Clarke fucking Griffin giggled and he almost forgot why he asked about it because it was really adorable the way she giggled. He tried not to smile like a goofy idiot. 

“Wait, wait a second,” he said remembering. “When I was 13 I got a note in my desk at school, it had this symbol on it.” 

Clarke’s eyes widened and her face flushed. “Oh god.” Bellamy smirked. “I’d forgotten, it was so long ago. I didn’t even know your name! I just thought you were the cutest boy. I made Wells slip it into your desk because I was too scared. This is so embarrassing.” 

“My secret admirer,” Bellamy said pulling her to him, the schedule tossed over his shoulder. Clarke scrunched up her face, eyes closed tight. He leaned over and kissed her eyelids, then her forehead, her nose, then her lips chastly. “I don’t believe in destiny or anything, but it’s possible, we were just meant to be.” 

Clarke’s eyes were open now and rolling. “Shut up. You told my mom you’d have that schedule ready by now, give it here so I can go be mortified somewhere else.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bellarke/ what do you mean it doesn't fit?

Raven and Octavia came into the apartment, laden with groceries. They dropped the bags and started to put the food away when they heard the moaning. Octavia looked at Raven, eyes wide. “We have to get out of here.”   
  
“You mean you have to get out of here, I’m gonna peek.” She waggled her eyebrows and Octavia shuddered as Clarke could be heard definitely reaching another kind of peak.  
  
“That’s so wrong, Raven!” Octavia whispered.   
  
“I’m not related to either of them, so it’s not  _that_  wrong. Plus, it’s the middle of the day. They knew we were coming over. They should have locked the door.” 

“What do you mean it doesn’t fit?” Bellamy shouted, causing Raven to cover her mouth to stop the laugh from escaping. Octavia closed her eyes tightly. “The jeweler said it was a size six.”   
  
“Maybe this is some kind of sign?” Clarke’s voice filtered through the closed bedroom door. Now Octavia was shaking her head and Raven was biting her hand to stop from giggling. 

“I spent way too much on that goddamn engagement ring, the least they can do is size it properly!” 

Both women outside the door gasped. Raven pushed open the door and found a naked Bellamy, with a hand on his hip, poring over a receipt from the jewelery store in the mall while a naked Clarke knelt on the bed trying to push the ring on her finger. They both looked up completely unfazed by the interruption. 

“Didn’t you used to date a guy that worked at Norman’s in the mall? I gotta get this taken care of,” Bellamy said to Octavia who had her eyes closed tight.   
  
“Congrats you two, how about you put some clothes on so we can go buy you kids some champagne?” Raven smiled wide and Clarke huffed. 

“No, we’re going right to the mall to get this thing fixed. I’m not going anywhere else until I can get it on my finger.” 

“Most romantic couple I know, off to fight the sleazy jewelry guys at the mall,” Raven responded dryly. Both Clarke and Bellamy glared at her as Octavia dragged her out of the room. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Bellarke/ group strip poker where Bellamy and Clarke get hyper competitive almost till it stops being sexy and is just competition. Canonverse if you imagine someone finds a card deck (or if they had them on the ark). Maybe hook up after. ;)

Everyone else had tapped out, all sitting around rolling their eyes while Bellamy and Clarke refused to back down. They were both sitting in their underwear, Clarke still had her bra on but they were so evenly matched that everyone knew Clarke was about to lose her bra because she won the last hand. (It was probably why, despite the absolutely unsexy yelling, mocking, and screeches of the losing party, anyone was still around. Clarke’s breasts were admired throughout all the camp and people might get a glimpse so, they stuck out the annoying behavior waiting for the girls to make an appearance.) 

“Three queens,” Bellamy said laying down the cards on the dirt in front of him. The corner of Clarke’s mouth twitched, it’s possible it causes Bellamy’s dick to twitch too but he wasn’t going to say so. Clarke looked at her hand, then at the audience, then she winked at Bellamy. 

“Instead of me putting these cards down here, where everyone can see, how about I put them down on your bed?”

The crowd groaned in annoyance. Bellamy’s eyes narrowed, he wanted the win, but he also wanted to know what would happen if the game continued in private.   
  
“Is that for my benefit or yours,” he asked cautiously, her eyes seemed focused on his lips. At this point he was going to take the deal just to avoid the slim chance he was about to lose and everyone would see his growing boner. Clarke leaned in closer to him. 

“I think we’ll both be winners in that scenario,” she whispered. He grabbed her free hand, and left the rest of the cards and their piles of discarded clothes on the ground by the fire. Now their friends were bitching and moaning. Except he was pretty sure he heard Raven whistle. 

“Get it you two!” Raven shouted as they ran to his tent. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: minty/ You are my dentist?!

Tall, dark, and handsome were not supposed to be words used to describe your dentist, but here Monty was, thinking them. And oh no, he was going to have to be in the most unattractive position ever, mouth wide while this guy put his hands in his mouth. He had to think fast. 

“Look at that, I just got a text, they need me right back at work. Can I reschedule my appointment, perhaps with your partner?” 

Dr. Miller was definitely not buying this bullshit. “If you’re nervous, it’s okay, that’s totally normal, I’m gentle.” 

“Okay new question, what are your thoughts on dating patients?” Now Dr. Miller coughed, covering up what Monty hoped was a laugh. He walked to the door frame of the exam room and leaned out.

“Harper, can you get Mr. Green rescheduled with Dr. Monroe?” 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bellarke/ You are in the express checkout with TOO MANY ITEMS

“Pick another line, Princess, I count 13 items and this is the express lane.” He pointed to the sign in front of the cashier’s light.”Sign says 10 items or less.” 

“That’s a rude thing to call someone you don’t know, and what did you do, count my apples individually?” she snapped back as she turned to confront the jerk behind her. 

“’Princess’ is printed across your ass and yes, I counted your apples. I don’t care if they’re rung up as one item,” he said with a tilt of his head. Clarke mentally cursed, a patient had thrown up all over her scrubs and she’d forgotten her extra clothes so her friend had lent her these stupid pink shorts. 

“Your principles seem skewed for someone buying seven frozen pizzas and a half gallon of soy milk on a Friday night.” He finally cracked a smile. 

“My kid sister is having a slumber party and one of the kid’s is lactose intolerant.”   
  
“I hope one of those pizza’s is vegan cheese then.” Clarke lifted her eyebrow as Bellamy flipped through the pizzas in his shopping basket to reveal an Amy’s vegan margherita pizza. 

“Please, I’m a professional,” he added smugly. 

“You need a place to hide from all the teenage girls tonight?”

“I don’t know how I feel about hanging out with someone who doesn’t obey supermarket rules but I also don’t relish the idea of listening to muffled Fifth Harmony all night so I’m willing to bend a little.”    


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An I've Missed You Kiss

 

When Bellamy and the rest of the team came through the gate they were met by a group. Spouses, kids, parents, friends of those who went out, all waiting around to greet them. They’d been gone a week and though nothing had gone wrong a week was a long time to be away from home.

Bellamy wasn’t surprised to see Clarke coming at him at full speed. It had become a habit but he never got tired of it. He caught her, lifting her up as she held him tight. Where once this would be a shock to his system, now it was a welcome weight. This time though he felt tears on his neck and pulled back to look at her. 

“Are you alright? What’s going on?” he asked worried, his arms still wrapped around her, stroking the skin of her waist. 

She looked around embarrassed for a minute, but everyone seemed distracted with their own reunions. Clarke quickly wiped at her eyes and nodded.   
  
“A lot has happened and it’s all just dumb little stuff. It’s stupid. Don’t worry about me, I’m just glad you’re back.” She sniffed. “I missed you.” 

“What happened? Tell me the little stupid stuff.” He picked up his bag he’d dropped to catch her and gestured with his chin towards his cabin. 

He let her take the lead and she made it through his door in record time. People would talk. They’d been talking for years. Even if nothing had happened. The two had never really progressed beyond light cuddling and lots of deep conversation. 

“I had a fight with my Mom,” she started, standing in the middle of the room. 

He opened his mouth to respond but she kept going so he let her. He sat down on the edge of his bed. He considered taking off his boots but he’d been gone a week and he could give her his full attention. 

“And then Norm, do you know Norm? Douche? Bald? Always wants you to be impressed by his arms like they’re something special?” 

Bellamy shook his head, he couldn’t place Norm but he didn’t think it really mattered. 

“Norm broke his toe. Do you know what we can do for broken toes?”

“Nothing?” Bellamy supplied. He was sure Clarke had told him this before. 

“Exactly,” she said, her hands gesticulating wildly. “Well, Norm pissed me off whining about his broken toe so you know what I did? Casted his whole damn foot.”  
  
Bellamy smiled at that and Clarke did too. 

“I’m sorry Norm was a dick,” he said honestly.

“You know what else happened? Someone stole my favorite shirt!” Clarke wasn’t smiling anymore. She was fuming again and it was really kind of hot. But also cute. Bellamy was going to try and ignore those feelings. 

“The green one with the buttons?” he asked, hopefully with the right amount of indignation on her behalf. 

“Yes! I’ve only got three shirts and whoever is wearing my shirt, I’ll rip it right off them when I catch ‘em!” 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Bellamy said with a laugh. 

“Shut up,” she growled. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, chastised. 

Clarke sighed heavily and took a step closer to him. Then another and Bellamy’s heart started to race. (Which was stupid, she stood near him all the time.) She slotted herself in between his knees though and he looked up at her. 

“And I missed you,” she half whispered, half whined. 

Bellamy felt the air shift in the room, like something big might happen. 

“I missed you too,” he said, reverently. “I’m sorry that I have to leave sometimes.”   
  
“Sometimes I have to leave too, you don’t have to apologize,” she said picking at something on his shirt, not looking at him. 

“All that matters is that we come back,” he added, staring up at her, hoping she’d look at him. Hoping this was it. 

“You always come back,” she whispered. “You’re a better person than me because you always come back.”

“Planning on going somewhere and _not_ coming back?” Bellamy couldn’t stop himself from asking and he hated himself for it. It had been years. She always came back now.

She shook her head silently and finally looked at him. 

“No. Never.” She said it with a resolve he’d only heard in her voice a few times. But he recognized it and knew she was telling the truth. 

It was big. He knew it was a promise and a weighty one at that. She meant it and that made him feel brave. 

She hovered over him still, legs in between his knees, her face just inches above his. Bellamy slid a hand up her arm and into her hair. She shivered from the touch but didn’t bolt. Instead she bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath. 

“Can I kiss you?” he said, (very proud of how his voice didn’t crack at all).

Clarke nodded and Bellamy pressed into her. His lips tasting her’s, gentle and cautious, like she might run at any moment. 

“I missed you,” she said in between the kisses. “I just missed you.” 

Bellamy was never so grateful for all the little awful things like Abby Griffin picking a fight or Norm the dumbass or some thief taking Clarke’s shirt. He wanted to send an engraved thank you card to each of those people. Whenever he got tired of kissing Clarke. Which would probably be never but engraved thank you cards were hard to come by on Earth anyway. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jealous Kiss

 

One minute he was leaning against the kitchen doorframe of Octavia and Lincoln’s new apartment reading a back issue of _The New Yorker_ on his phone and the next he had his arms full of Clarke. 

She was kissing him, her lips soft and her hands wandering all over him and for a second he went with it, enjoying her taste. Just as he was trying to shift his weight to make it easier to feel more of her, he snapped out of it. Bellamy carefully, but firmly grasped her upper arms and put some space between them. She smiled up at him, a little confused. He considered she might be drunk but she looked to the side, and then the other side, and he knew his first impression was correct. 

“Don’t,” Bellamy said sharply. 

“What?” Clarke said with a scoff but Bellamy shook his head causing Clarke to frown. 

“Whoever you’re trying to make jealous, find someone else to fake kiss.” He scrubbed his eye, pushing his glasses askew before taking a deep breath. “I can’t be your go-to guy anymore. You know how I feel and this isn’t fair.” 

Bellamy took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and walked away from a stunned Clarke. 

He slipped into Octavia’s bedroom without anyone noticing and was in the master bathroom digging around under her makeup piles for, yes, there it was. Pulling the package out, he retrieved what he needed, then moved around some tubes of lipgloss and mascara to find the lighter. 

Bellamy lit the cigarette and took a drag before rushing to open the window over the claw footed tub. He leaned his forehead against the wall and tried to think clearly.

Last week he’d basically confessed his undying love for Clarke. He didn’t mean to. It was mostly an accident because yes, they’d been wingmanning for each other for years but he just couldn’t watch her go home with anyone else. The guy was a loser. He didn’t even have a job but Clarke was sure he’d pan out and Bellamy had made some string of words that ended in a confession something like Meredith Grey’s “Pick me, love me” speech (his masculinity was not so fragile that he couldn’t admit to loving _Grey’s Anatomy_ even though Clarke had told him over and over again how inaccurate the show was.)  and that was it. Clarke had left with the loser and Bellamy had been avoiding her for a week. 

But he couldn’t avoid her tonight. And she’d clearly taken the route of “let’s pretend it didn’t happen” and that hurt more than he wanted to admit. It would have been easier if they’d just made awkward small talk or if she’d ignored him. 

A quiet knock on the door had him scrambling to toss the cigarette out the window into the bushes. 

“Hope that doesn’t start a fire,” Clarke said tentatively. 

Her hands were in her pockets and she looked repentant. Bellamy steeled himself for whatever difficult conversation was about to happen. 

“It was mostly out,” he said. 

Clarke made a sound like she might say something but then closed her mouth. She sighed and bit her lip. Bellamy rolled his eyes. He didn’t have to stand here. He could avoid her for another week or two and maybe then they’d never have to talk about it. He started to leave but Clarke took a step to block the door. 

“You always forget you’re older than I am,” she said, practically scolding him. “And I wish you’d remember that we didn’t all become full grown adults at age six.”

Bellamy wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He knew his life was fucked up but it was hardly fair for Clarke to bring it up. He would have said something but instead decided to look at his shoes. He didn’t even want to fight with her.

She tilted her head to meet his eyes. 

“I just need a little more time to process what you said and I wasn’t, it wasn’t like you said.” Clarke pushed a bit of hair behind her ear and paused again, like she knew her words needed to be just right. “I wasn’t trying to make anyone jealous. I was trying to ditch a creeper.” 

Like a lightswitch, Bellamy’s mood changed and he was angry.   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me? Are they still here? I’ll toss them out of the party right now,” he spoke quickly. 

Clarke put her hands on his chest and he stilled. 

“I should have warned you somehow,” she said. “I should have just told you, I’m sorry, it was the first thing I thought of, to kiss you, and it was really nice. I liked kissing you. Like…a lot.” 

Bellamy would have had a smart comeback but now Clarke was licking her lips and staring at his and he could barely swallow past the lump in his throat. 

“Don’t do it unless you’re gonna do it for real,” was all he could manage to get out before Clarke nodded seriously. 

She moved a hand to his cheek, her thumb circled the dimple in his chin sending a shiver down his spine. God, they hadn’t done anything yet and he was long gone for her. 

They stood there for a few seconds, Clarke seeming to debate her next move, before she leaned in and kissed him. 

Bellamy had never felt so relieved. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exhausted parents kiss

 

Every night they watched _The Daily Show_ and every night she was asleep before the guest interview even started. 

“I make it through the monologue and that’s really the best part anyway so stop teasing me about it!” Clarke whined. 

Bellamy slipped into the sheets next to her and leaned his head on her shoulder. 

“Fine, fine, but don’t pretend you’re going to stay awake if we decide to switch it up and watch a movie. It _is_ Saturday night.” 

“I’ll stay awake for the movie!” Clarke nudged his head with the shoulder he was leaning on. “Whatever movie you pick.” 

“I’m just going to type _The Rock_ into Netflix and see what comes up because his movies are loud and short so you might stand a chance staying awake for it,” Bellamy said, reaching over Clarke’s middle to her nightstand to get the remote. 

“You’re tired too, don’t act like it’s just me,” she said as he sat up.

He didn’t even look at her, his attention on the screen as he sifted through movie options. 

“I haven’t been well rested since the day Octavia was born, you’re the rookie learning how to operate on bare minimum sleep.”  
  
Clarke made a humph sound and Bellamy turned to see her with her arms over her chest and a pout on her face. He couldn’t help the smile that bloomed.   
  
“What?” she asked, her brow furrowed further. 

“That face,” he said. “That’s exactly the face that Marion made today at Target when you told her she couldn’t have another Barbie and then lectured her about diversifying her toy collection to include a Black Widow or a Storm doll.” 

“Would it kill her to at least branch out?” Clarke said throwing her hands up into the air. 

Bellamy laughed before leaning in and kissing her. It was quick and chaste until Clarke grabbed his face when he tried to pull away. She nipped at his lower lip and smiled when he groaned. Bellamy moved over her, sliding his hand under her shirt and then-

“I threw up,” a little voice said.   
  
Bellamy hung his for a second before Clarke pushed his chest forward so she could get to the kid at the foot of the bed. 

“Did you make it to the toilet or did you-” Clarke started to ask.

“I threw up on Violet’s bed.” 

The little girl was crawling into their bed by the time Bellamy and Clarke were rushing to the other room to check the damage. It wasn’t too bad, Marion had only thrown up on the end of her sister’s bed so thankfully, her sister was undisturbed.   
  
“I’ll clean up the puke, you go take care of the little patient,” Bellamy said. 

Clarke gave a fake salute and turned but Bellamy grabbed her arm. He kissed her again, just a peck. 

“There’s no one else I’d rather clean up puke with,” he said sincerely. 

Clarke smiled wide. “Love you too, babe.” 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Angry kiss

 

“Are you fucking with me?” Clarke asked. 

This was not going how Bellamy imagined it. He thought he’d confess his newly realized deep, passionate love and Clarke would leap into his arms and kiss him senseless. Or maybe she’d blush, look away shyly, and tell him she felt the same and they’d spend the night cuddling. He’d considered the possibility that she might not feel the same and that she would get nervous and try to let him down gently. 

He did not anticipate this. 

Clarke was angry. 

Bellamy swallowed and sputtered. “Uh, no.”

“I can’t believe that tonight of all nights is when you decided to just, ugh this is just like you! Your timing is the worst!” 

“Sorry?” he said confused. 

“Do you know how long I’ve waited? I’ve known for five months, five months!” She threw her hand up, wiggling her five fingers, so forcefully Bellamy took a step back. 

“I didn’t say anything because you were dating Gina and she was so nice,” Clarke explained, her voice softening at that but then she shifted and he saw her hand ball into a fist. 

So she maybe loved him back but she was livid. Bellamy still wasn’t sure how to proceed. 

“I just asked that girl out!” Clarke gestured with her chin to a pretty brunette at the bar. “Like thirty seconds ago and now this?”

“She’s hot, you should go out with her,” Bellamy offered, hoping maybe that was the right thing to say. 

“You just ruined that!” 

“What do you want me to say?” Bellamy asked cautiously.

“I don’t…shit!” Clarke exclaimed before crashing her lips into his.  

Bellamy had a half a second where he thought this was possibly the weirdest day he’d ever had. He snapped out of it quickly as Clarke bit his lip and he definitely thought she was still angry but she licked into his mouth and he groaned. Weird day, but this seemed like good news for him. Her body relaxed against him, her hands slid up to play with the hair at the base of his neck and he felt comfortable enough then to reach for her cheek. She sighed content into his mouth before pulling back. 

Clarke turned around and Bellamy followed her line of sight in time to catch the woman at the bar walking off in a huff. 

“Sorry my timing sucked,” Bellamy said as she faced him again. 

“It will be a funny story we can tell people,” Clarke said. “I love you, too,” she added. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19\. Sad Kiss

Bellamy bolted awake. He was breathing heavy, his body covered in sweat, for a half a second he was disoriented. His dreams had taken him through every childhood trauma he’d ever experienced and a few he hadn’t. 

He looked over to his left, she should have been there but she wasn’t, and he had a sinking feeling of dread. It wasn’t morning yet, she should have been there. He felt the cool breeze from the window and shivered.

“I’m right here,” Clarke said, breaking him out of the fog of his panic. 

She came around the bed and sat back in her spot, against the headboard, and pulled him towards her. Bellamy went easily. He rested his head on her chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, trying to calm his breathing, focusing on the way she ran her fingers through his hair.

“You know what I wish? I wish we had a machine that made food just appear. How much easier would our lives be if we weren’t worrying about food?” 

Unfortunately at this point in their lives, both of them were well versed in how to calm the other down and Clarke’s preferred method was to distract. 

“We should get Raven and Monty on it. I bet they could do it, we just have to challenge them,” she added. 

Bellamy sat up, still fighting some tunnel vision. 

“People would still want to kill us,” he said, blinking trying to see her clearly. 

“Nah, think about it, we could just give them food!” Clarke argued. “‘Nothing to see here, folks, except this fine loaf of bread and this lasagna. I know what you’re thinking, where’d we get lasagna noodles but don’t ask questions. Just take these 37 lasagnas back to your village.’” 

Bellamy moved his head, barely a nod, to indicated he’d heard her. 

Clarke sighed concerned. “Jesus, it was really bad if you didn’t even crack at a smile at the lasagna line.”

He started to say something but he was overcome with a bout of vertigo so he closed his eyes tightly and tried to clear his head. That’s when he felt her lips on his. Clarke moved to his chin, his cheeks, she kissed his forehead all while rubbing his back. He felt her tears drip on his face as she made the rounds again, just hoping to comfort him. 

“I’m sorry we’re fucked up,” she whispered as she rested her forehead against his. 

“I’m sorry, too,” he breathed out, feeling his own tears on his face.  


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Kiss on the nose

 

Clarke stood slack jawed. 

She was just trying to ask her mother a question. She never asked her mother for much and suddenly she couldn’t even remember what the question was. 

Bellamy found her just standing in a daze in the hallway outside her mother’s room. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, mild concern tinging his tone. 

Clarke didn’t know what to say. Technically, she was fine. She was breathing, not hurt, she’d really been having a pretty good mental health day. No nightmares while she slept, the sun was shining. She’d woken up early to Bellamy’s lips along her shoulder so she didn’t mind being awake before was necessary. 

So she just kind of gave him a look. A defeated one at that. And then a very heated and excited, well, there was no other way to put it, moan came from behind the door she was standing in front of. Her mother’s door. 

Bellamy pressed his lips together clearly trying not to laugh. “Awww,” he said, managing to sound sympathetic even though she could tell he still wanted to laugh. He put his arm around her shoulder and leaned in to kiss the side of her head and guided her away from the spot she’d been rooted too. 

“You didn’t know?” 

“That my mom is having enthusiastic…that’s she’s in there…oh god, I can’t bring myself to say it.” 

“Did you just not think about it? Or did you really not know?“ he asked gently they walked outside. “Do you need to sit down?” 

She nodded embarrassed and put a hand over her face. 

“I get it, I know, but I didn’t _know.”_

“Well lucky for you, this was your first time. Some of us had more…visual explanations,” he said with a disgusted shiver. 

“Jesus, no, you’ve… _seen_ my mom?” Her voice seemed to leap two octaves. 

“Kane was in the way and I thank my lucky stars everyday for that,” Bellamy said, dropping a kiss on her nose. “You gonna be okay? I kinda have to go to a training thing.” 

Clarke swallowed, took a deep breath, and on the exhale steeled herself. “I’m fine. I’ll see you later.” 

He looked skeptical about leaving her but he nodded. “I’ll see you at dinner, good luck not running into either of them today. You’re going to need some time to adjust.” 

Clarke cringed for a second. Her day had been going so well. But not now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We can never be together” kiss

The last two hours of their lives had been intertwined so tightly they were in a knot. 

She was robbing the bank, he was the teller who’s window she went to. She had him clear the lobby and the rest of the employees. Everytime he suggested she stay calm earned him a wild and unpredictable reaction: waving her gun around or shouting hysterically. When she berated him for hitting the alarm, he told her a joke. He kept his cool and she smiled at him. They talked about what she needed the money for. He told her all the things he’d do with that much money. They bonded over difficult mothers and their absent fathers. 

By the time the SWAT team was ready to raid the building and take her down, Bellamy couldn’t help but step in front of her when all those little red dots from sniper rifles converged on her chest. The cops didn’t shoot him, but it was just enough of a diversion for her to spin him, reach for the lapels of his jacket, and kiss him solidly. Tragic and whimsical in one. They couldn’t be together but they could have this. He swayed a little when she pulled away. She ran for the back exit and he hoped the shots never caught her. 

He spent another hour with the police, telling him what happened. They were wary, pestering him non stop about the kiss. Telling him over and over again that if he heard from her, he needed to contact them immediately. 

A day later he quit his job. “It’s too stressful. I need a therapist and $12 an hour just isn’t worth getting held at gunpoint,” he told the teller supervisor. 

Three days later when he got off the plane in Tahiti she tackled him in the hotel lobby. 

“These long cons fucking suck,” Clarke said, her smile against his skin and her body still pressed into him. “I missed you.” 

“But we’re so much richer now,” Bellamy said, lifting her so she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“Let’s go back to the room so I can show you how much I missed you,” she whispered into his ear. 

“Can we reenact that scene from _Indecent Proposal_? The money on the bed one?” he said, ignoring the looks from the other guests in the lobby as he walked her to the elevator. 

“Yes, but you be Demi Moore.” 

“Deal.”

 


End file.
